A New Beginnig
by BlackCat-Of-Misfortune828
Summary: Kagome is the last of her kind an Tora Tiger  Youkia her family were killed by the band of seven who now hunt her tomoorow is Halloween what will happen. Will she be free will she find love or will everything go wrong.  I strongly dislike Kikyou heads up


**Chapter 1- A New Beginning **

"Hey Rin what are you dressing up as this year you know Halloween is tomorrow?" Kagome asked

"I don't know you wanna go shopping with me today to help me pick something out?" Rin answered. Rin was a medium height girl she was 5'6 and had long black hair that went to he ankles, she was 21 and had 24 B breast she had green eyes and was beautiful.

"I would love to."

"Well lets go then but you need to hide your ears and tail..." Rin said while starring at Kagome's ears and seeing her tail twitch from the corner of her eye.

Kagome was a tall women she was 5'10 and had long black hair that stopped at her butt, she had long lean legs and piercing sapphire blue eyes that looked like cat eyes she had 24C breast and had white ears on top of her head, a black and white stripped tail. She was a Tora (tiger) youkia more specifically she was a white tiger the last of her breed, the only other youkia that could match her power and speed are Inu youkia which is why her breed was wiped out. She is being hunted by the Band Of Seven so they can use her.

"Fine.." Kagome grumbled while putting on a cowboys hat and some jeans she was able to hide her tail(i do not know how but she did). She wore a red and white plaid shirt and faded blue skinny jeans with some cowboy boots. Rin was wearing a white v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans with white converse.

The girls left the apartment and drove to the local mall in Rins 2010 ferrari f430 white spider. When they got to the mall they went to the first costume store they could find. The first thing Rin tried on was a Dorthy costume. Kagome did a thumbs down and it went on like that till the 5 costume it was a queen bee costume it was a tight yellow and black stripped corset with a poofy black and yellow stripped skirt that went just a little higher than mid thigh and it had black and yellow wings to match Rin looked perfect in it. Some guys started whistling and giving booty calls to her.

"That one is amazing on you Rin!"

Kagome gave her thumbs and went to change into her first costume while Rin bought hers. When rin came back Kagome came out in a black and tan leopard spotted corset and black poofy skirt that went half way above mid thigh (barely covered her butt). She had her ears and tail out since this was a costume store. Some guys passing by made whistling sounds, booty calls, and a couple even gave her there number.

"Kagome you look amazing." Rin starred in awe

"You really think?" She asked in question.

"YES! If you dont buy that for you I will!" Rin yelled/whispered.

Kagome bought her outfit and the girls got some candy and went home after a long day of shopping and getting ready for Halloween tomorrow.

"InuYasha come here!" said and elderly woman.

"What do you want you old hag?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don not speak down to me I am your elder and you know that unknown aura I've been sensing well tomorrow is Halloween and you know how the demons love to come out around this time. Your team is going to be sent to watch the city tomorrow just stroll around and make sure nothing is happening."

"Keh whatever you say. Miroku, Sango come here." Inuyasha yelled towards a woman and man sparing. The woman had long brown hair tied up into a high pony tail she was 5'10 had long lean legs and 24 C boobs. The man was 6'2 and had black hair in a rats tail at the nape of his neck and was muscular.

They ran up to him and the woman spoke "Yah what do you need?"

":You and Miroku and I are patrolling tomorrow Kaede has felt a weird presence and wants up to watch out tonight and keep other demons in check" Inuyasha told them.

"So we get to go around and look at all those women in cute tight little outfits and revealing costumes?" Miroku asked.

**-Slap-**

Sango mumbled under her breath"Damn letch always gotta be perverted"

Inuyasha grinned and walked away thinking about the same thing Miroku was but he would never let anyone know. 'hmm I wonder what Kikyou is wearing I hope its tight and short costume I cant wait to see her we've been dating for couple months now. Kikyou was a medium height woman 5'7 and had 24B breast she had long black hair down below her butt and brown eyes she was prettier than most girls.

"Hey Inuyasha im leaving I will be back tomorrow for the watch bye." with that Sango bolted out the door she was going to see her sister Rin and brother Souta.

"Yah me to I have some err personal business to take care of" Miroku gave a mischievous grin and left.

"Inuyasha!" A loud high pitched girly voice yelled.

He turned around to see Kikyou standing there with a grin on her face as she walked towards him.

"Hey babe I missed you" he said picking her up and kissing her.

So are you gonna help me hand out candy tomorrow nigh?" She asked him.

"I would but we have to patrol tomorrow Keade has been sensing this aura and she cant place her finger on it she wants us to look and keep eyes out."

"oh okay..." She looked down in disappointment and a sad look in her eyes.

"Dont worry I plan to make it up tonight" he said with a flirtatious smile spreading.

They walk to his 2010 red camaro with black stripes and drove home.

-DING DOG-

"Hey Rin open up its me" Sango yelled from outside the door.

Rin gasped and turned to Kagome. One look of Rins face and Kagome went out the back and sat on the roof for a cat nap.

Rin opened the door to see a cheerful Sango looking at her younger sister.

"Hey Sango what brings you here?"

"ohh just wanted to see my sister anything wrong with that?" She asked giving a playful smile.

"So whose your new roommate I see you finally rented out the other room"

"Oh just a friend shes had some trouble lately so I've let her stay with me" Rin smiled but was sad she couldn't tell her sister the truth.

"Alright well im going to go to moms and check on Souta and her then go home I have to patrol tomorrow." Sango left after hugging Rin and walked off home.

The day was nearing its end and everyone was getting ready for sleep and anticipating tomorrows events to come. Kagome went back to her bed and curled up to sleep her tail wrapped around her thighs she was excited for tomorrow she finally got to go around and not hide her ears and tail. Rin was fast asleep after finishing the last decorations for tomorrow. Sango lived with Miroku (Not dating yet)and both were asleep. Kikyou and Inuyasha drifting into sleep after having sex, but something kept Inuyasha up he had this feeling that something wasn't right that he shouldn't be with Kikyou that his real mate was some were in this city. He waited till Kikyou was asleep before her put some sweat pants on and walk out on his balcony feeling the cold win blow his white hair across his muscular body while pools of molten gold looked out over the city. Inuyasha was 25 and 6'2 he had long white hair that goes just below his butt and golden amber eyes and two white dog ears on top of his head he was and Inu Hanyou.

'Why cant I stop thinking about this? Why is it when things get serious something tells me that its not right that I shouldn't be with them? Whats going on?' He thought for a while trying to figure out the answers to his questions until he got tired and went to sleep.


End file.
